inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Otonashiharuna
__TOC__ '' Minna~!! '' '' Minna~!! Konnichiwa~! This is my current talk page~! Please leave your messages here~! Thank you for minna's cooperation~! '' '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto Archiving There, did it for you ! And yep, it became pretty long ! ^_^ SnowyBoy❄ 11:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Fixed Fixed your talkpage and your archive page for you~! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 14:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) My Pic~! Hey Otonashi, you know, you said you won't be able to recognize me if I change my pic, so I', telling you, I've changed my pic to Fei and Kinako XD Don't forget me as Miyabino :P Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Your welcome, but I HAD to move on~ XD I like this pic :P Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Signature Do you want its background to be removed and which font do you want? ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 07:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Did it my way!!~ Tell me if you like it or not or if u want a change !! ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 07:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Errr.. Sounds strange BTW I experimented a bit of colour change, becoz I thought colour combination was just a bit weird !!~ ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard 12:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Oh,thank you Haruna.Today I sending as handphone so can open wiki. MichelleChua,Crossfire'', '' 07:56, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Nice to meet you~! Kon'nichiwa~nice to meet you too~!Uhmm...Well not such a fan of Pokemon...But I like Pokemon Black and White version (Victini,Reshiram,Meloetta, and Snivy~ ^^)and Pokemon Y and X (Ninfia and Fennekin~^^)~No thnx, but Thank you so much for inviting me~^^ BlackReshiram16' 06:11 pm, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:^^ Well even though I don't like that version that much... You can always ask me to help by contributing~I'll be happy to help~!^^Yeah it's cool~!Sure~!^^ BlackReshiram16 07:06 pm, February 26, 2013 (UTC) re: Request.....(Again!XD) Hey OtonashI~! Er.... um..... It's difficult to make templates, you know! So, before making templates, I ould like to ask you : Do you know HTML and Wiki-text? Well, if you don't, then it's going to be really difficult for you to make templates :( Anyways, you can ask for a template to me, I can make it for you~! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :: For info. on adding my template to your userpage, see this → InfoBanner. Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Em.. Heya~ Yeah, but first, this is an old version of my game. The current game is the Shin one. Well, I give to everyone a theme. Then, the participants need to find a picture which fits with the theme. Then, when we have 16 pics, everyone can vote for 2 pics they like! Of course, you can participate to my game, that would be really cool! ^_^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:39, March 1, 2013 (UTC) User Page Please edit your user page. You can't have more than 5 pictures. Those Template pictures count Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 08:46, March 6, 2013 (UTC) re:Em Yay, you completed your exams~ Okay, so here's how you add the InfoBanner... Simply add the following code to wherever you want to and fill in the details.. BGColor, put some nice color here for the background BorderColor, put some nice color for the border FontFamily, put some nice font family here (I recommend you should put Segoe Print here) BorderColorHead, put a nice border color for your head BGColorHead, a color for the place your username will be displayed Name, your name Image, an image name Gender, your gender, which is Female XD Element, your element Team, your team's name Number, your number Position, your position FavouriteCharacter, your favourite character (which I think is Haruna XD) I guess you get it now (and sorry for the asdfghk explaination, I am in a hurry) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:34, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Haruna ( Junting ) for wishing me ! XD Fubukiya lee Omega Attack Saikyou Eleven Hadou 22:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) re: Check!XD Hey Haruna, so what do you want me to check in your userpage?? I don't get what you said XDD Sorry! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Blog Otonshi I am very sad to know about you country but Manual of Style clearly states that any blog post not related to Inazuama Eleven in any way shall be deleted so your blog post was deleted by Lord. I just wanted to inform you !!~ DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 10:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks!XD You're welcome~ Actually, only adims can delete blogs and pages~ Just put the delete tag on your blog, and I or another admin wil delete it~ Lordranged7 (talk) 11:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Otonashi........ Dark has put the element to make your signature big >~< He shouldn't have done that.... It is causing troubles in other user's talkpages, so shall I fix your signature? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 08:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll help you and I'm not mad at you XD Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 08:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) friends Tii-su and hi I want to be friends.pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 13:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Glowing Words Hi, Jun Ting. I wanted to ask you how did you do the glowing words on your profile and talk page ? Fubukiya lee Omega Attack Saikyou Eleven Hadou 23:41, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, and nice to meet you!! I'm really glad that I met you today. We had fun together at fb!! :D みゆらかぜゆり (talk) 09:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) YAAAAAY thanks that means a lot to me. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) re: How to play... You can't be in my group, Shane puts every user in a captain's group according to their time zones, so sorry but if you want to be in my team, you should ask Shane about it. Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey i just Heard My Country (The Phillipines) Attacked ur country WHY! I thought Phillipines Was a peaceful place but why does this have to happen And plz Answer back i really wanna know! Diablomax (talk) 17:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thx's For the Message~! Anyways I know that the North Phillipines attacked that place! And i live in the middle Phillpines so still Thx's! Diablomax (talk) 18:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC) MSPD Hey Otonashi. I have seen that you want to join my blog game and I would love to have you to join :-) I hope you can reply to tell me that you want to join because MSPD starts its Practice Rounds today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please reply soon :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 11:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re How... Hi Otonashi. Well Dark told me that you asked Sam before that you wanted to join MSPD so thats how I knew XD I'm glad Chin invited you and yes it is very good and will be starting today!!!!!!! But I need to do something first and add you and the other new users into teams. Hope your able to take part in the Practice Rounds :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: How??? Yer I'm glad to have you Otonashi and as for playing its simple really. See all you have to do is debate for your teams character, for example if Adventures team versed Gouenjis team and the Round was Fubuki Shirou Vs Gouenji Shuuya then you and your team would have to debate why Fubuki is better than Gouenji, the opposite for Gouenjis side. However you can't use short debates like I love Fubuki or Fubuki is better than Gouenji. For each point you make you have to give a reason why then the other team has to debate against you. Hope this helps Otonashi :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 10:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: I think I know.... Well I'm glad you understand and I have already added you into a team, if you want to look then click on the link for the table or look at the team on NG. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Time Hi! Otonashi! We're in the same team in the debates ^_^ That's why I need to ask, what time do you log in and out in the wiki? WHY!? I'm sorry Otonashi I didn't know you and Chin didn't get along but before in a message titled How... you told me that Chinjunjun was your classmate so I thought you 2 were on good terms. Well anywho onto the real topic are you leaving??? I think I read in a comment by you saying your leaving??? WHY!? Please don't leave Otonashi I mean this wikia is epic and worth staying so please don't leave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 03:39, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I think you know maximum pictures allowed on userpage in this wiki are 5 so please remove some =_= DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 10:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Signature hey haruna here is my signature Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 10:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Game:Rococo It's our turn to debate now! Hope you're on today! It's time to defend Rococo from Tachimukai in the nomination game! :) Ah! It's fine, just add some reference from the game stats too! That's all, godbless. I'll be sleeping now, bye! re : You can do it! Thank you Haruna... I am currently writing my debate and I think it's good enough (as of now xD) I really want to win this round :/ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Its okay Well, it's okay, don't worry, it isnt your fault, we're just starting, at least you know what to do next time! :) I understand, though it's too bad :/ Well, you have to talk it to TsurugiFan though. Are you sure? Re: It became really bad! Otonashi I kinda understand but I asked Kariya for any user she would want in her team and she said you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know Adventure is a great Captain but Kariya is also a great Captain so I think you should give her a try. I understand that if your not happy then you will leave MSPD but can I say that your leaving an oppotunity, MSPD is a great blog game and if I had the chance to take part I would no matter what. Please Otonashi don't leave, please. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 12:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Teams Well, I understand, though, right now, you are in Kariya's team, there is nothing I can do about it, but I give you the best of luck! :) In Defense for Reina! I'm so happy that all three of you debate ;_; Thanks! Keep it up everyone! I believe you can finish your debate :) Thanks Haruna :D I found them all on Tumblr. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry Oh no no, it's OK, you don't really need to apologize me for that. I think it's good for Wikis to share photos and infomations with each other, it's not a bad thing, you know. P.S: So, you visited my Wiki, huh? I hope you like it XD [[User:TakatoEndou|'''''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|''Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Debate Hey Haruna! It's our time to debate now :'D for KIDOU!!! :DDD Hope you'll do a good debate ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 08:26/12.4.2013 TCG Stop adding Hissatsu TCG cards to character pages. Hissatsu TCGs are unnecessary for character pages. Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 08:34/14.4.2013 Team Member Hey Espio I was wondering because Sam is leaving soon do you know someone that would like to join your team? I thought it would be best to ask you and Otonashi because that way you can pick someone thats online at the same time as you. Well if you can think of anyone then please tell me soon. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 12:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC) TCG cards Please avoid adding TCG cards on random places inside articles, place them into a small gallery at the end of the page instead, and remember to name those files properly as indicated by our Manual of Style. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Eh!? Well Otonashi I am sorry but Sam said he is going on a haitus so he won't be able to take part in MSPD :-( But he said he will be back for Kai and I will gladly welcome him back :-) Don't worry I think your debates are good and if not then remember you will have a new Captain to help you. Also for your new Captain I have chosen Lord because as said from Espio she has the perfect debates :-) I'm not sure about Fubukiya because she already joined NG before and left so I'm just not sure but I think you and Espio will love Lord as your Captain :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday!!!! Thanks haruna ^^ Chinjunjun 10:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yay!! I'm glad your happy to have Lord as your Captain and tomorrow she will be crowned XD Yer shes like Shindou herself and maybe you and Espio will be like Tsurugi and Tenma XD And if I gave you Chrono Storm then you guys would be like the 3 main XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:It is really cool! Thanks~! It's nice that you like it~ ^^ Ah okay~ I understand~ Good Luck on your exams~! Sure~! I will leave a message when we will debate~ ^^ Lordranged7 (talk) 06:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) TCG cards (2) This is your second warning regarding TCG card scans. If you can't be bothered to read and follow our rules regarding them please simply avoid uploading any. For ignoring previous admin warnings you're receiving a two hour ban. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Debate: Saryuu Evan Ya Haruna~~! I know it is a bit late to message around a time like this but it's our turn to debate~~ We have to debate for Saryuu Evan against Takato's team who is debating for Gouenji's young form~~ We have to debate with the CS game only~~ Just use some facts about the game, stats and Hissatsu and your debate will be good~ ^^ I hope you will debate soon~~ Lordranged7 (talk) 22:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) You have to wait for now since the round might be changed~~ I will inform you if it will be changed of not~ ^^ Lordranged7 (talk) 10:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC) The round is changed now~~ It is now Saryuu Evan Vs Tsurugi Yuuichi with us still debating for Saryuu~~ I hope you will debate soon~~ And if you can't because of your exams, it is okay~~! ^^ Lordranged7 (talk) 19:14, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ya Haruna~~ I saw that you said in a message to TsurugiFan that you hoped that Sam could help you with debating~~ I could help you with that now if you want of course~~ Just leave me a message with a time you can when you're done with exams, I hope you did them well~~ Then, we could meet each other in the chat and through PM, I can help you~~ Seeya~~ Lordranged7 (talk) 17:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:I am not free.. Ah okay~! I will join if I have enough time~ Also, I don't have facebook :( Also, please debate this round or else, your name will be taken away from the game and then, our team will be with two members left~ Please, debate soon~! You have to debate for Kabeyama with Anime only~ You have until 4:00 pm UK time to debate~ (8:00 pm by you I guess~) Lordranged7 (talk) 13:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm extremely sorry for what happened on your blog a few months back. I know I must not get angry on such topics, but I was already in a bad mood when I saw the other comments. I know I don't have a big heart, esp. that one which almost all Pakistanis have. I hope you'll forgive me. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Wait a sec, does that mean you're not angry?! Pheww! C'mon, I didn't say I want a war ( I'm not that crazy). Yeah, I sometimes get angry when I hear those news. Don't be scared. Do you know, a brave and united nation is the real power of a country? I know it's natural ( I used to have the same feeling when it was knew to me, but not now.). But you see, I had reached my " Boiling Point" that day. My prayers are with you and Malaysia! Maybe you don't remember it. Of course Malaysia is safe, it's super safe! I had a fight with 2 userson your blog, and I am sorry for that. P.S. The elections are important, but don't take tension. It's not your duty to vote, right? It's the duty of adults. We should just hope and pray for the best! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:14, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I hope you got my point ^ ^. Thanks again. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Messages It is okay~ It is called MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user ~ Lordranged7 (talk) 12:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Request Here it is~^^ Wut? and I accepted it~^^ Re:Inazuma Eleven Wikia I don't think there is one~ Lordranged7 (talk) 14:56, June 12, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Sure, if you want to, you can create one~ Lordranged7 (talk) 14:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yw~ I guess it is fine to call it Inazuma Eleven Chinese wiki~ Lordranged7 (talk) 04:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 (talk) 06:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Request Ah what do you mean by profile pic? You mean the Hakuryuu and Kinako one together? :P NOOOO :P IT'S MINE XD Also, about joining a wiki, I'm gonna get inactive next week because of college so it's really bad timing. Sorry but I can't :( " A whole new day, a whole new fight......." But I think that one fights each second. So, good luck for your 14th year of fighting and getting everything right! Happy Birthday! ANIME FREAK 01 16:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC)